


Вместе

by Deamuus



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deamuus/pseuds/Deamuus
Summary: Написано наИзуру-фест 2013.





	Вместе

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Изуру-фест 2013](http://ginokir-community.diary.ru/p186664773.htm).

Кира лежит на боку, смотрит в стену – это то же самое, что смотреть в окно, но в оконном проеме колышутся ветви деревьев, и мелькает за облаками луна, и пусто, и нет никого – а если смотреть на игру теней на светлой поверхности стены, угадывать в переплетении узоров чье-то незримое обычным взглядом присутствие, можно хоть на минуту поверить в то, чего нет. Дать себе надежду, которой не суждено сбыться. Раз уж уснуть у него сегодня явно не получится.

Неожиданно стену освещает вспышка, мгновенно слизывающая все тени, словно их и не было никогда. За спиной грохочет – сначала докатившийся далекий отзвук грома, а потом и распахнутое порывом ветра окно, которое ухитряется смести с подоконника тяжеленный горшок с календулой и почти опрокинуть его Кире на голову. Почти – в последний момент Кира успевает перекатиться на пол и в следующую секунду ошарашенно таращится на рассыпанную по постели землю.

Гроза? Уже? С вечера небо хмурилось, но ночь обещала быть спокойной, так откуда же... неважно, ладно. Не сейчас.

Пока Кира пробирается в соседнюю комнату за метелкой, пока переселяет цветок в запасной горшок, пока делает мысленную пометку, что надо купить еще один горшок, запасной для запасного, пока закрывает окно и наводит порядок в комнате – всё это время он тщательно гонит от себя ненужные мысли. Одно дело – медитировать на стенку, позволяя себе ненадолго уплыть в мечты, и совсем другое – переносить их в реальность. В реальности мечтам не место. В реальности мечтам больно, очень больно, Кира узнал это давным-давно.

Закончив уборку и сменив выпачканное землей белье, Кира снова возвращается в постель, но если сон и раньше не шел, то теперь его нет и в помине. Капли дождя барабанят по стеклу и не только не убаюкивают, а наоборот, начинают раздражать. Кира обреченно вздыхает, встает и идет заваривать чай. Ложиться в третий раз за ночь совершенно не тянет, и он просто приваливается спиной к стене, грея теплой кружкой замерзшие пальцы. Лунная дорожка, отражающаяся в чае, так похожа на дорогу из реяцу, по которой можно ходить между мирами. Например, пойти в Уэко Мундо.... Стоп! Откуда взялась луна? Только что ведь лил дождь? Он что, сидя заснул? Или гроза закончилась так же внезапно, как и началась?

И только подняв голову, он понимает, что всё не так, как кажется. Всё немножко наоборот. Комнату заливает серебристый свет, тягучий, холодный, а из окна до самой кружки тянется узкая полоска темноты. Как в Уэко: белое небо, черный лунный диск. Но даже в Уэко не бывает такого – темнота не умеет светиться, не протягивает лучей. Темнота поглощает, а не излучает.

Зеленый чай под светом темной луны кажется совсем черным.

Кира осторожно, словно хрустальную, опускает чашку с чаем на пол. Но темная дорожка никуда не исчезает: начинается от краев чашки, будто соткавшись из ароматного пара, уходит к окну и, кажется, еще дальше. Кира, едва касаясь, пробует невиданное явление пальцем. Чернильная дорожка колется, словно статическим электричеством, но достаточно упруга. И на реяцу не похожа. Что это? А, главное, куда ведет? Но пока не ступишь на нее – точно не узнаешь. Кира подходит к окну и, пару минут поколебавшись, всё-таки взбирается на прямо-таки приглашающую прогуляться по ней черноту, которая в оконном проеме уже достаточно широка, хотя у края чашки не толще пальца.

Сперва он хватается за оконную раму, восстанавливая равновесие, а потом выбирается, пригнув голову, на улицу – и там-то уж хочешь не хочешь, а придется балансировать, нелепо взмахивая руками, пока дорожка не становится достаточно просторной, чтобы идти можно было, не боясь грохнуться с высоты. Высоты, кстати, Кира не боялся никогда, и сейчас ему не страшно – скорее, любопытно. И чуточку тревожно.

А еще, разумеется, это всего лишь сон, и как здорово, что заснуть всё-таки удалось – завтра спозаранку на совещание.

Кире кажется, что на загадочной дорожке он провел всего несколько минут, но, оглянувшись вниз, с удивлением замечает, как далеко и высоко уже забрался. Сейрейтей виднеется россыпью огоньков, а вокруг лишь облака, которые неожиданно начинают вести себя совершенно неправильно: сползаются к Кире, как хищные обезумевшие зомби-овечки, и начинают путаться в ногах, так и норовя столкнуть его вниз.

— Подними голову, Вабиске, – сердито бурчит Кира; облака похожи на меносов Гранде, огромных, медлительных и тупых, и нежничать с ними он вовсе не намерен.

Занпакто привычно отзывается, и это слегка настораживает Киру – как-то уж слишком реалистично для сна. Но облака продолжают наступать, и на какое-то время Кире становится не до раздумий. А когда победа над зарвавшимися погодными явлениями наконец одержана, Кира понимает, что расстилающийся под начавшей снижаться дорожкой пейзаж уже ничем не напоминает даже самый дальний район Руконгая. Пустыня с белым песком, одинокие, давно мертвые остовы, многокупольный массивный замок далеко впереди... Кира нервно сглатывает. Уж слишком похоже на... на то место, где он сейчас и находится, да. Да и дорожка устремляется прямо к одной из башен всё приближающегося замка.

И заканчивается у самого подножия – неожиданно. Кира смотрит, задрав голову, как из окошка под остроконечным куполом крыши стекает лента бирюзовой ткани – первое цветное пятно в монохроме окружающего мира. Нижний кончик чуть покачивается в полуметре от земли, дразнит, вьется. Ветра здесь нет, нечему развевать полоску шелка – а всё равно шевелится, то лениво, то игриво, как будто кто-то в той самой комнатке под крышей решил немного поразвлечься.

Кира спрыгивает с дорожки, которая тут же рассасывается и развеивается клочками тумана: пара секунд, и будто и не было ее никогда – и решительно хватается за кончик бирюзовой ленты. Ну, шутник, погоди! Это ж надо было: выманить его из отряда, заманить на вражескую территорию, а то и вообще наглейшим образом вклиниться в чужой неприкосновенный сон – если это сон, в чём Кира уже ой как не уверен. И старательно не думает о том, кто тот единственный, кто способен всё это провернуть.

Лента вздрагивает – будто почуяв прикосновение, шустро взмывает вверх, но Кира держит крепко, даже на кулак намотал для верности. Побрыкавшись, лента утихомиривается, смирившись с ситуацией; прирученным зверьком обвивается вокруг талии Киры, хитроумно самокрепится на подмышках страховочными узлами – а потом Кира чувствует натяжение, сперва слабое, затем сильнее, и земля уходит из-под ног.

Стремительный полет, свист воздуха в ушах, и Кира неловко ударяется головой о массивный подоконник – не больно, но обидно. Мстительно дернув ленту напоследок, Кира отпускает ее и выпрямляется в оконном проеме. Свистнув, как заправская плеть, и ощутимо хлестнув по запястью, распустившаяся лента исчезает в глубине комнаты, в которой совершенно, абсолютно темно. Кира застывает в нерешительности. Он уже так далеко зашел, еще один шаг и... Но чернота так густа, и словно бы дышит опасностью ему в лицо.

Я смелый, говорит себе Кира. Это всего лишь сон. Во сне даже Кира может позволить себе немножко побыть смелым. И, зажмурившись, падает лицом вниз, в темноту.

Темнота неожиданно оказывается привычно-костлявой и явно возмущенной таким беспардонным вторжением:

— Ну не на голову же, Кира Изуру!

— Простите тайчо, – привычно лепечет Кира, а потом спохватывается: – Тайчо?!

— Нет, спящая красавица, – ворчит до боли знакомый голос. – Где тебя носило? Я заждался совсем!

— Меня носило?! – искренне возмущается Кира. – Тайчо, да это же вы... к меносам удрали... торжественно улетели! На каком-то сталагмите!

— Сталактите, Изуру. Я бы попросил, – темнота расплывается в ехидной ухмылке. – Ты совсем себя запустил после моего ухода. И не совестно?

— Мне совестно? Тайчо? Да я... да вы... Да вас весь Готей... – Кира замолкает на полуслове, утыкаясь носом в костлявое плечо. Но под щекой не знакомая и привычная ткань хаори, а что-то новое – незнакомое, жесткое и немного колючее. И это путает, сбивает с толку. И еще одна мысль заполошной птицей бьется в голове у Киры – так это сон или не сон? Если это сон – бессмысленно ругаться с наконец-то приснившимся тайчо. Лучше... кхм... воспользоваться моментом. А если не сон, то – ой-ей. Если это всё-таки не сон, воспользоваться моментом надо сию же секунду, безотлагательно – сны, бывает, повторяются. Реальность – никогда. Кира медленно поднимает голову:

— Тайчо, это и правда вы? Я не сплю? Но тогда как?

— Как – плохой вопрос, Изуру. Неудачный. Очень неправильный.

— Почему, тайчо?

— И снова стратил, Изуру, – в голосе слышится неодобрение. – Осталась одна попытка.

— А если не угадаю, тогда что? Проснусь и всё забуду? Или отдадите меня Айзену на корм арранкарам? – неожиданно для самого себя дерзит Кира.

Темнота вздыхает.

— Просто поцелуй меня уже, горе ты мое. И пойдем отсюда подобру-поздорову.

Кира даже не обижается на «горе» – потому что «мое», и еще потому, что Гиново «пойдем» всегда действует на него как-то гипнотически.

— А куда? – интересуется Кира, когда они разрывают поцелуй. Нет, ему в общем-то всё равно, но всё-таки хотелось бы знать. И да, кстати: – Так это сон или не сон? – вслух спрашивает он.

— А как ты думаешь? – ехидно щурится темнота. Кира не видит прищура, но читает его по интонациям голоса.

— И вообще, раньше ты почему-то не спрашивал. Просто шел, и всё, – Кире кажется, или в голосе и впрямь звучат обиженные нотки?

— Я изменился, – подумав, отвечает он и кивает сам себе. – Всё изменилось.

В голосе снова прорезается ехидство – а может, никуда и не уходило:

— Тогда, может, ты и поведешь?

— А вы пойдете за мной, тайчо?

— А стал бы я спрашивать, если нет?

И Кира не спрашивает. В самом деле, хватит на сегодня вопросов.

Пора уходить – вместе.

Ну, или просыпаться. Но тоже, непременно – вместе.


End file.
